


Nightmares

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher/Hadestown AU [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with semi-happy ending I guess, Angsty with a twist, Edited sort of, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Geralt has a heart, Geralt snuggles, HadestownAU, Hurt/Comfort, I'll get a better title later, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Jaskier angst, Jaskier has a nightmare, Jaskier has sort of PTSD? IDK what it is, Jaskier is a bard, Jaskier is human, Jaskier snuggles, Jaskier will die first, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Just something i wrote, M/M, Modern-ishAU, Nightmares, Orpheus Angst, Orpheus Has a Nightmare, Orpheus has PTSD, Orpheus plays the lute, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft!Geralt, Witcher/Hadestown AU, but not in this fic probably in a later work, hadestown - Freeform, not a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Jaskier and Orpheus bond over doubt, nightmares, and love.OrJaskier has a nightmare and goes to drink but finds Orpheus instead. The two share feelings and everything ends in cuddles for Jaskier and Geralt.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Hades & Jaskier, Orpheus & Jaskier, Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown), Orpheus/Eurydice, everyone&everyone
Series: Witcher/Hadestown AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610851
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I wrote something again.
> 
> Maybe next I should write about how Ciri meets Persephone and Euyrdice? IDK but I feel like those three would give the dads a splitting headache so I'll write something with them.
> 
> Feel free to leave requests, I don't write smut, some AUs, or reader-insert fics.
> 
> I feed on kudos and comments.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

Jaskier and Orpheus bond over doubt and love.

* * *

It was midnight and Jaskier was restless. He pried himself out of Geralt’s tightly wrapped arm and climbed out of their bed. Geralt snorted, Jaskier pulled one of his pillows in place of where he once lay. “I’ll be back,” Jaskier promised his Witcher, “just need to take a walk.” He grabbed his knife, tucking it into his boot, then left Geralt alone in their room. They were lucky Hermes happened to have rooms above his bar and because it was Winter, Lady Persephone’s was empty. Jaskier walked lightly as he traveled down the old stairs, he didn’t want to wake anyone up. The natural light of the moon poured in from the bar’s windows, but no warmth came from it. Jaskier hummed to himself as he poured a mug of ale for himself and downed it.

“Jasker?” Someone asked quietly, turning his head he saw the beloved poet sitting in a corner by himself. “I thought the whole brooding thing was more Geralt’s scene,” Orpheus teased him. Jaskier smiled then pulled down a chair from Orpheus’s table and sat with his fellow musician.

“Sorry we missed the Spring,” Jaskier apologised. It’s been well over a year since they’d last seen Orpheus and Eurydice, about six months since Geralt finally found his destiny. Orpheus shrugged,

“It couldn’t be helped. Eurydice said to tell you hi by the way.” The corners of Jaskier’s lips curved up to a small smile. He took a sip of his ale as Orpheus nursed his liquor.

“I never got the chance to thank you,” Jaskier said. Orpheus looked up confused so he explained, “on the mountain last year. When I got my ticket.” Orpheus shrugged,

“It wasn’t your time yet. No one deserves to rot in Hadestown, not even the man himself.” The two settled for a comfortable silence as Orpheus plucked the strings on his lyre. “The princess is adorable,” Orpheus said after a while. Jaskier laughed,

“Yeah just don’t end up on the wrong side of her sword.” The bard hesitated then asked, “if I can ask…. Why are you up so late?” When Orpheus looked up Jaskier finally got a clear view of his face. His fellow musician had dark bags hanging under his eyes. Orpheus sighed,

“Nightmares, of when I went to Hadestown.” Jaskier looked at him in surprise,

“You got out of Hadestown  _ alive _ ?” He asked. Orpheus sighed, his expression darkened.

“I paid too much attention to my song and didn’t realise Hades took her to Hadestown. Mister Hermes told me she called my name as she went.” He paused to take a drink, Jaskier placed a hand on Orpheus’s arm.

“If you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to,” Jaskier said seriously. Orpheus shook his head then said,

“Talking about it usually helps.” He took a breath then continued, “we were tricked by Hades. That’s why I helped you, he likes to trick people.” Jaskier nodded, but didn’t say anything. Orpheus took a deep breath, “by the time I made it down I was too late. He already tricked Eurydice to sign her soul away. But the song I sang made the workers revolt and Hades… he remembered the love he once had for Persephone. Then he gave us one chance.” Jaskier sighed as he realized what Orpheus was saying.

“The first time we met, you told me not to doubt Geralt. To trust he will always be there by my side.” Orpheus nodded,

“I failed Hades’s test, and Eurydice was sent to work. Luckily though, on the first and last days of spring, he lets Eurydice go. He gives her permission to see me.” Jaskier whistled,

“I’m sorry man. So your nightmares?” Orpheus took a drink then answered,

“Are of me failing her. I dream of doubt, and pain. Of the fates whispering in my ears…” Jaskier sighed then said,

“Since we’re sharing…” He began, Orpheus rose an eyebrow in surprise. “I might as well tell you what my nightmare was about.” Jaskier thought back to what woke him up, “it changes. I never dream of the same thing, but they all end the same way.” He hesitated, but Orpheus encouraged him to continue. “Gods I’ve never even talked to  _ Geralt _ about them… not since we met the princess.” Orpheus crossed his arms,

“You’re stalling,” the man pointed out Jaskier sighed,

“You’re right. I might as well get on with it.” He began to explain, “Witchers they… they live long lives, Geralt’s barely halfway through his. I guess I’m just worried if he doesn’t die of natural causes, he’ll be killed by one of his beasts. So tonight I dreamed of us on a contract, and everything was going splendidly until the last second. The monster impaled Geralt with one of it’s needles.” Jaskier said with glistening eyes, “they never try to go for me. It’s my punishment I guess, for not taking Hades’s contract. Always watching the ones I love leave me to live without them.” Orpheus sighed,

“Because they’ll have to live without you because you’re human.” Jaskier nodded then heard then floorboards creak. Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s chest and nuzzled his head into Jaskier’s hair. The bard melted into his Witcher’s touch,

“You never have to worry about me leaving you Jaskier.” Geralt reached over Jaskier’s shoulder and downed the rest of his ale.

“Hey! That was mine!” Jaskier exclaimed, Geralt stared at him with a pointed look.

“You need sleep, both of you.” The Witcher said looking between Jaskier and Orpheus. The latter nodded and left the two of them alone in the bar. Jaskier began to hum Toss a Coin to Your Witcher making Geralt hmmm. “Time for bed little bard,” Geralt said ushering Jaskier up the stairs to ensure he wouldn’t pass out on his way back to their room. Jaskier face planted into the bed, then curled into Geralt once his lover joined him.

“Promise to keep the nightmares away?” Jaskier asked Geralt, too tired to hear his lover’s response the bard fell asleep. Jaskier was content once again, to sleep curled into the Witcher’s side.


End file.
